


The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and His Grumpy Sidekick

by WynterTwylight



Series: The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and His Grumpy Sidekick [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Eh updating just in case ;), Fluff, Gen, Harrison Wells Appreciation Ficathon 2016, I love these dorks, Icees, Idk if it will stay platonic, M/M, always fluff, happy banter, harrison wells appreciation ficathon, is platonic for now a tag?, monorails are fun, my childhood slipped in, see how many you can spot, so glad I did this, there are references, they make me happy, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterTwylight/pseuds/WynterTwylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco looked to Harry and then back to the cup, then did the reverse. Icees were Cisco’s elixir of life; he had tasted them all.</p>
<p>Except for those on Earth-2, and there was no way that Earth-2 had better Icees than Earth-1. Literally no way. </p>
<p>Cisco sighed. Goddamnit Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and His Grumpy Sidekick

Cisco leaned back in his chair, looking upon his desk with a concentrated glance as he finished the last of his Icee. _Slurrrrrrrrrrrpp—_

Harry burst into the lab. Cisco jumped, spilling the small amount of drink that remained in the cup all over his shirt, and his _face_ , and his _hands_.

“Ramon! We are—”

“—what the _hell,_ Harry—” Cisco shouted back in the space between Harry’s words, looking around for a napkin, and settled for grabbing a shop towel instead.

“—going on a field trip!” Harry said, ignoring him.

Cisco’s glare could have killed a small herd of lab mice.

Paying no mind to his reactions, Harry continued.

“I’ve gotten the grand tour of your Earth—”

“—Harry you’ve been like, three places since you’ve been here—”

“—so it’s about time you get a tour of _my_ Earth, the _superior_ earth.” Harry finished.

Harry’s smug expression was met with a wet shop towel to the face.

“Ramon, that was uncalled for.” Harry stated when Cisco started snickering at him, surprised the blue cloth wasn’t immediately thrown back at him.

“Not when you make me spill my Icee. Not cool, Harry.” Cisco gestured to the now-empty cup sitting on his desk. “Also _what?!”_

“I’m serious, I want to show you my Earth.” Harry’s expression grew more serious, and Cisco noticed.

“Go on.” The younger man leaned back in his chair again, looking upon Harry with a skeptical eye.

“You know how to open breaches, to other Earths.” Harry said.

“Yeah, but I’m not your personal Earth-to-Earth teleporter.” Cisco replied quickly.

“You’ve been working down here non-stop for three days—”

“—for good reason!”

“I think you need a break.” Harry said.

“ _I_ don’t think I do.” Cisco emphasized.

“What if when we get there I were to buy you an Icee to replace _that_ one,” Harry pointed at the pitiful cup still sitting on Cisco’s desk, “They’re better on my Earth anyway.”

Cisco looked to Harry and then back to the cup, then did the reverse. Icees were Cisco’s elixir of life; he had tasted them all.

Except for those on Earth-2, and there was _no way_ that Earth-2 had better Icees than Earth-1. Literally no way.

Cisco sighed. _Goddamnit Harry._

“You better make it a large, and you’re buying refills.” Cisco stated.

“Deal.” Harry said, shoving down all trace of surprise.

“But I am changing my shirt first, no way I’m taking a trip to Earth-2 in _this_ shirt.” Cisco said, standing up and staring at Harry expectantly.

Harry did nothing.

“What?” Harry said.

“I’m not changing in front of you.” Cisco pointed towards the door.

“I’ll be in the Cortex.” Harry said, leaving.

If Cisco had followed Harry to the Cortex, he would have seen the corners of Harry’s lips turn up slightly, in what could easily be considered the beginnings of a smile.

~

Harry arrived in the breach room first, strolling into one of the many basements in S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco appeared later, but only after alerting the rest of team Flash that he and Harry were headed to Earth-2. He took his position in the middle of the room, nearest to where it was easiest to open up a breach, and took a breath, settling his feet on the stickers he had stuck there a long time ago.

No matter how many times Cisco had done it, he was sure he would _never_ get used to the fact that he could open up portals _to other Earths._ At this point, it was probably as easy as taking an intro-level calculus exam—so not _that_ bad, at least for Cisco—so it required a _little_ bit of concentration, but not much.

But he still had to clear his thoughts, and did his best to think about nothing at all as he put on his vibing goggles—which were still calibrated to Earth-2’s frequency from the last time he made a breach _—_ and waited.

Cisco took his time directing his focus to sensing the vibrations of _his_ earth, the _true_ superior earth, using a free hand to provide both direction, and serve as an origin from which he would open the portal. Once he tuned in to the right frequency—which didn’t take long since he was well accustomed to syncing up his vibes with the frequencies of Earth prime—he mentally latched on to the tiny collection of always-vibrating molecules in the air around the very tip of his index finger. He felt the air there grow barely stagnant, just enough that he would notice, and it served as a signal that he had control over the molecules and the vibrations they possessed.

_Perfect,_ Cisco thought. He grinned, then ripped a hole in space.

He had been to Earth-2 and back so many times by this point that he had _their_ vibrations memorized by heart. It also helped that Harry was by his side, since he could always grab his arm as a reminder of what Earth-2 _felt like._ Regardless, it took hardly any time at all for Cisco to change one molecule to the correct vibration of that which belonged to Earth-2. The first was always the hardest. Once he changed the vibration of one molecule, it was easy for Cisco to force the vibrations to travel to the ones around it.

From there, to say it snowballed would be an understatement. Maybe to Harry it would seem that way, but to Cisco, it felt like an _avalanche_. Being connected to a whole host of atoms that just had their intrinsic behavior altered tended to be a little more… intense. But Cisco was used to it, so he just sent the vibrations farther and farther outwards, which eventually manifested visibly in what appeared to be a cool, flowing liquid.

Meanwhile Harry was still trying to rationalize how Ramon could even _do this_. Sure he understood how vibing _worked_ —after all he had helped Cisco figure out the physics behind his powers—but looking at it _, it still made no sense whatsoever_.

Cisco had tried to explain it to him on multiple occasions, but for most of it, the English language just had no words for its description. So, for Harry, the awe never went away, he just got better at hiding it as he stared at the younger man once again create a portal through which he could return to his Earth.

“And there we have it. One portal to Earth-2.” Cisco said, taking off the goggles stylishly and with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, but made sure after that Cisco understood he did well, giving him a pat on the back.

“Let’s get going, Ramon.” Harry said, motioning towards the portal. Cisco immediately picked up his Earth-2 Go Bag from its temporary place on the floor. He _always_ had it ready with his favorite Earth-1 treats amongst actual survival items like an Earth-2 compatible phone charger.

Cisco made a beeline for the portal and before Harry knew it, Cisco ran headlong into the breach shouting yet another movie quote that Harry didn’t recognize and had _no_ plans to ask about.

When Harry emerged on the other side, after getting his bearings—and it was _always_ disorienting—he saw Cisco leaning against the doorframe that led to the rest of S.T.A.R. Labs with his arms crossed, waiting expectantly.

“What’s up, Doc?” Cisco said with a smile.

Harry merely pushed past Cisco, deliberately bumping into his shoulder to throw the younger man off balance. The older man looked over his shoulder to give Cisco a smug grin as the other man righted himself. When Cisco was stable, Harry took that as his cue, and led the way to the front lobby of S.T.A.R. Labs.

The duo was stopped only once by an employee of the Labs, who merely welcomed Harry back from his “business trip”—a.k.a. helping Team Flash stop a metahuman, but _they_ didn’t have to know that—and then let the two go on their way.

Once they hit the outside world, Cisco took a deep breath and spun around, arms spread wide, noting how Earth-2 always _smelled_ different than Earth-1. Not in a bad way or a good way, just… a _different_ way. He turned to Harry.

“So where do we go from here?” Cisco said, gesturing to the whole _world_ around him.

“It’s a little ways away from the main part of Central City… so we will have to take the light rail.” Harry said hesitantly, and Cisco’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me dude? I’ve been wanting to ride that thing since we first _discovered_ Earth-2!” Cisco explained excitedly. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Cisco grabbed Harry’s arm—not that he knew where he was going _exactly_ —and started dragging Harry towards the logical direction of where the light rail may be.

The corners of Harry’s lips threatened to smile again, and Harry let them have their way, just a little bit.

~

“Hey, Harry, join me for this one.” Cisco scooched himself a little closer and leaned his head towards the older man’s. The light rail hadn’t even departed yet, but Cisco was already taking massive amounts of photos, much to Harry’s chagrin.

“Cisco I am not taking a selfie with you.” Harry said, turning the other way. “Why are you taking so many pictures anyway?”

“Because Barry has to see this! It’s not every day you get to ride through,” Cisco lowered his voice considerably, “Central City from another Earth,” He whispered dramatically, then piped back up again, “ _on a freaking train!”_

Just then, a _very_ familiar beep interrupted Cisco’s thoughts, and an electronic voice that was supposed to sound masculine broadcasted overhead.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as you board please move all the way across your car to make room for everyone.”_

Cisco _knew_ that voice, _knew_ those words. A big smile broke out on his face as he looked at Harry, who had no idea what was going on.

“ _For those of you standing, please hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the—”_

The voice overhead was interrupted as another beep came from the speakers, and then the voice continued, and Cisco was nearly giddy with excitement.

_“Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantenerse al lado de las puertas.”_

The doors shut, and there were few times where Cisco could be happier.

“Oh. My. _God._ Please tell me you guys have Disney World here, because _that_ audio,” Cisco pointed upwards in glee, “is exactly like the audio in the Earth-1 Monorail in Disney that gets you from amusement park to amusement park!”

Harry looked at him quizzically. “Disney _what_?”

“Dude, _no._ ” Cisco said. “ _No way_.”

Cisco was quiet for a moment as Harry sat, still not understanding. Suddenly, Harry’s eyes widened in realization as he saw the other man’s expression change. It was the face that meant Cisco just came up with a _ridiculous_ idea, and Harry needed to stop whatever it was _immediately._

“Ramon, whatever idea you have, don’t even think about—”

“—Next time on, _The Adventures of Cisco Ramon the Genius and his Grumpy Sidekick_ —”

“—dragging me into it! Also I’m _not_ grumpy _—_ ”

“—Cisco takes everyone’s favorite grumpy old man on a crazy adventure through Epcot and the Magic Kingdom!”

“—or your sidekick! If anything you’re _my_ sidekick!” Harry finished.

“Are you sure? Stay tuned to find out!” Cisco said as he elbowed Harry in the side.

Harry’s glare could have killed lab mice _and_ multiple colonies of _drosophila._

“Dude, you would _love_ Epcot.”

“Ep-what?” Harry was officially more irritated than normal.

“Shhhh Harry, just imagine,” He shushed Harry, and remarkably the other man didn’t fight him. Cisco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, so that the two of them were touching, and Cisco swept his free arm across the space in front of them, willing Harry follow Cisco’s Monorail of thought. “What if everything that’s awesome about Earth Prime’s food choices were all in one place.”

When Harry said nothing, Cisco resorted to exploiting Harry’s few known weaknesses.

“They even have a Big Belly Burger in the America section.”

Cisco looked over to Harry as he said it, and saw the older man’s pupils flare just a _little_ bit—easy to see against the pale blue of his eyes—and the younger one smiled in smug satisfaction. Harry looked away as quick as he could, but knew he wasn’t fast enough.

Cisco let the topic rest, quitting while he was ahead. After several moments, he spoke again.

“I still need you in a selfie with me.” Cisco hummed, lining up another photo of the view from the light rail, shot it, then switched camera lenses. The camera now framed his smiling face and Harry’s so-not-impressed one, slanted for artistic effect, of course.

Cisco snapped the photo and thought it was funny that Harry’s face was so strongly disproving, blatantly deadpan, and super annoyed, while Cisco’s was still grinning from ear to ear. If Harry didn’t resemble Eobard Thawne so perfectly, Cisco would have put it up on his Instagram.

“Why do you even take so many selfies?” Harry said once Cisco put down his phone.

“My—” Cisco started, but Harry cut him off, knowing what would come next.

“Talking about your grandkids is _not_ an acceptable answer, Ramon.”

Cisco changed course flawlessly. Harry shouldn’t have been surprised. “—Because I need ammo to blow up Barry’s phone when we get back.”

“You mean the Team Flash group chat?” Harry questioned. “The chat that won’t bother me now that we are back on my Earth?”

“Hey! Most of those messages are _not_ from me!” Cisco defended. “I can’t control Caitlin’s obsession with dank memes and finding rare Pepes that look like Barry!”

“Ramon, what the _hell_ is a rare Pepe?” Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

“It’s those ‘badly’ drawn frog things.” Cisco explained, emphasizing with air quotes, then jokingly. “Geez Harry, get with the times.”

“Ramon, my phone is blown up constantly. You all should have a separate chat for important things, and then have this one as your little meme-fest.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll make one to exclusively use for Flash business only, and then add you.” Cisco made a note in his phone.

“…and remove me from the other.” Harry added when Cisco didn’t.

“You _can_ put it on do not disturb you know.” Cisco told him, then said quietly. “Or, if you kept up with OS updates for your smartphone, you could just leave the chat yourself.”

“It’s hard enough to keep up with the two smartphones I have for work on _my_ Earth. It also takes _forever_ to update, and when I’m actually working with you all, updating my phone from _your_ Earth is my _last_ priority.”

Before Cisco could utter a retort, the light rail slowed. The doors slid open with a _whoosh,_ and Harry stood up along with several other passengers.

“This is our stop, Ramon.” Harry said, “Let’s go get you the best Icee in the multiverse.”

Cisco was still very skeptical as he stepped off the train car, but followed Harry nonetheless, their previous bickering almost immediately forgotten.

~

“One large cherry Icee please.” Harry said after they walked into a restaurant ironically called ‘Boom’ that reminded Cisco a _lot_ of a Sonic back on Earth-1. He had laughed at the parallel, made a pun about sonic booms to Harry—which earned him yet _another_ glare—and took a selfie. The two stood in line, and it wasn’t long before the employees of Boom were ready to take their order.

Leaning one elbow on the counter, Harry contemplated his thoughts for a minute, and then spoke again before the cashier finished entering their order. “Actually, make it two” The older man held up two fingers, and the cashier nodded in understanding.

Cisco was holding down the urge to smile uncontrollably, wondering if he truly was addicted to Icees, since the thought of having one in his hands soon was making him more excited than most things in life…which _should_ have been alarming, but wasn’t.

Once they got their Icees, Harry led them over to his favorite spot in the restaurant once, a corner table where Harry could keep an eye on both doors, and the rest of the dining room. He sat so he also had a view of the kitchen. Cisco took note of his paranoia, but he noticed Harry was visibly more relaxed on Earth-2 than Earth-1, probably because no one here would raise a gun and accuse him of being a dead man on Earth-2.

But instincts were instincts, so Cisco let Harry do his thing and didn’t say anything about it.

Harry held out Cisco’s Icee to him, and the younger man reached for it. Just as Cisco was about to take it from his hands, Harry pulled it away with a sly grin.

“Harry don’t you start that.”

“Because you know I’ll win.”

Cisco didn’t comment and instead said, “I plead the fifth.”

Harry looked at him, raising a brow.

“Oh come on _seriously?”_ Cisco exclaimed. “Do you guys even have a constitution here?”

Harry laughed.

“Just kidding, Ramon.” He jested, holding out the Icee again.

“Not falling for that this time, Harry.” Cisco said.

Harry merely stayed still, meeting Cisco’s challenging gaze with his own. The younger man didn’t reach for it, but Cisco knew that the cold goodness inside the cup was starting to melt, just ever so slightly. Cisco had calculated through extensive testing how long each phase of Icee life typically lasted—and no one could say his results weren’t valid when he had a sample size upwards of 700 at this point—all for science, obviously.

Following his research, Cisco knew the earliest phase, where the blend of sugary syrup and crushed ice was one of the closest things Cisco knew to _perfection,_ wouldn’t last much longer in the Icee that Harry was keeping from him.

Cisco gave in, dropped his gaze, and reached for the cup.

Harry pulled it away again, laughing.

“Harry, come on man!” Cisco said over Harry’s laughs.

In the midst of his giggles, Harry set the cup down and pushed it towards Cisco. The second it was out of Harry’s hands, it was snatched up by the younger man where it was drawn close and protected.

Cisco took a tentative sip.

_Goddamnit, Harry,_ was his last cohesive thought.

He hadn’t been too late, phase one of Icee life was still in action, still present—unlike Cisco—and it was _glorious._ With every sip, Cisco’s skull tingled violently, making sure that he was very aware of the holy-shit-fuck- _damnnnnnn_ levels of dopamine that were being released and received everywhere in his brain.

Cisco was happy. Cisco was very, _very_ happy.

“What’s the verdict, Ramon?” Harry inquired after giving Cisco a minute, though he probably needed like, ten minutes to formulate a sentence, and several more after that if Harry wanted it to make _sense_.

Cisco looked up at Harry, refusing to stop drinking his new favorite elixir. His eyes were glassed over in absolute happiness.

This drink was an _experience_.

Harry understood, and let his face finally break out in a full on smile.

“I think you’ll have to come visit me more often.” Harry said.

Cisco nodded, and then leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and sunk away into his new happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @cardinalstar for listening to me blab, giving me the field trip line that started this whole thing, and beta-ing this fluffy thing of a fic, along with getting me involved in this little event in the first place. 
> 
> I'm @gideonshipsit on tumblr for those who want to give me a follow and see what I'm up to! 
> 
> Also to LadyofPride for hosting this! <3


End file.
